


青春期

by 275030069



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069
Summary: summary：关于天城一彩的青春期和梦3k+短打一发完R15左右
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Kudos: 24





	青春期

一彩的青春期和别的男孩不一样，偶像本来就是个忙得喘不过气的职业，更别谈什么情色的幻想泡泡了。

他没手淫过，也没对长发飘飘的女孩有过多注意，仅仅是眼前的舞台都已经足够绚烂多彩了。青春期的到来悄然无声，像是夜半花开，像是无人留意的长长列车，在烟雾弥漫的鸣笛中承载所有步入成长的孩子。

一彩也是乘客之一，他不晓得青春期是什么，不知道为何在筋疲力尽的夜晚会浑身发出咯咯的声响，骨骼之间碰撞着，疼。一彩饭量比以往大了，每次训练后饿得仿佛能吞下整只火山野牛。蓝良望着他，呆了呆才嫌弃地说：“吃相好差。”

男孩放下手中的鸡腿，含含糊糊地说：“系吗？” 

蓝良忙说：“吃完再说话！” 

一彩半夜也容易饿，常常跟自己说咬咬牙就不饿了，谁知第二天蓝良就顶着黑眼圈说：“饿的话去厨房就好啦…” 说完又打了个大大的哈欠。

一彩再怎么迟钝也知道羞了，点头如捣蒜。

他疑惑说为什么蓝良就没有像自己这样呢，青春期到底是个什么妖魔鬼怪？蓝良坐在他床上，像在看怪人一样看着他，后来抠抠手指说：“嗯…我也说不清楚，但是青春期你可以想象成一个从小孩长大成大人的过程？” 

一彩呜姆一声又说：“但是蓝良不会半夜浑身疼也不会很饿很饿，每个人的…青春期？都是不一样的吗。”

蓝良眨眨眼睛，思考一阵子说：“…应该是吧，偶像的大家明明都是处于这个年纪但是好像完全没有青春期的感觉。”

这么说着蓝良又陷入果然前辈们真厉害，偶像真是辛苦的细细碎语中。

一彩在心中给青春期这个未知名词画上重重的下横线，然后搬上头等要事。

蓝良从偶像宅模式中回来了，看一彩一脸发愁，提议说：“你去问问你哥哥，他已经成年了不是吗？”

男孩抬起头来，眼睛发亮，大喊一声：“呜姆！”

他在青春期这个字旁边伸出一条线，写上找哥哥。

找哥哥可不是一件易事，一彩还是个学生，每日要履行上学和课业这等重要任务。而自己的哥哥呢，神龙见首不见尾，一溜烟似的。

一彩那日照样去上学，脑子里还想着要怎么才能成功捕获自己神出鬼没的哥哥。

青春期真是个怪异的事情，一彩看着厕所里围在一起偷偷摸摸的同班男生，悄声走过去想要一探究竟。不看还好，这一看不得了了，一彩忽地大叫出声说：“这…不知羞耻！”

那四五个男孩差点没跳起来，连忙捂住一彩的嘴说：“嘘——你想我们被老师发现吗！”

一彩唔唔说不出话，看着他们手里那份女优杂志简直要钻进洞里去，那几个男孩说：“你小点声，我们一起看。”

一彩推开那人的手，定睛一看那捏得发皱的杂志，脸红得跟自己发色一样。那几个男生齐齐翻页，指着那坐在床上，身穿蕾丝内衣的写真女郎说：“果然我还是喜欢这类的，青春可爱。”

“我喜欢巨乳，你看。肉肉微胖的身材刚刚好。” 他翻过另一页，貌美的女生回眸来，粉色的脸颊和带水的眼睛，把这群男生彻底俘虏。

一彩死死看着，目光如炬，似要将这杂志盯出个洞来，旁边的人推推他说：“天城喜欢什么样的？”

一彩一时语塞，伸手翻翻那杂志，揭过一页页，忽然停下。

男孩们看着，笑说：“天城原来你喜欢姐姐系的，这种是不错！”

“是啊是啊，温柔类和火辣类的各有味道。” 

一彩愣着看那纸上的女郎，她不同前些女孩，没有甜美的齐刘海，没有稚嫩的脸颊。

她穿着白色宽大的衬衫，松松扣上几颗纽子，露出白花花的大腿和隐约的乳房。她背光站在窗边，阳光勾出她凹凸有致的身材。她上吊的眼尾是动人的，成熟中带性感，一手微微撩起耳边的发。

一彩呼吸一滞，他望着书中女人直直看向镜头，一双眼弯弯，嘴角带笑，风情万种。

“天城？”

一彩回过神来，惊觉自己刚才联想到了谁，跌跌撞撞跑出去，留下一群男生你看我我看你不知怎么了。

那晚的一彩做梦了，人们形容春梦常爱用桃色，可是他的梦却是一片红，红得让他发慌。

红色的发、红色的脸颊、红色的唇，一彩梦见了哥哥。

窗外朦胧亮的时候一彩便醒了，今日是周末，他本可以睡多几小时但却从梦境中惊醒。一彩的腿间是湿滑的一片，他第一反应以为自己尿床了，急急忙忙起身拉开睡裤看见乳白色的黏液。

一彩爬上阶梯摇醒蓝良，一脸恐慌，好像世界末日了般。蓝良揉揉眼睛喃喃说：“一彩…今天不上学…”

眼前的男孩有些急了，舌头像是打了结，一来是羞二来是怕吵醒前辈们。蓝良问：“…怎么了？”

一彩要他快点下来陪自己上厕所去，蓝良斗不过他，看看还在熟睡的前辈们，只好蹑手蹑脚跑去洗手间。

不过几分钟，厕所里就传来蓝良的声音，又像尖叫又像哀嚎。

“不要给我看你梦遗！！”

巽躺在床上死死忍着不笑出声。

蓝良气冲冲从厕所里出来，邻床的巽翻了个身默念：“阿门。”

一彩趁着周末去进行自己捕获哥哥的计划，先是在小钢珠店附近蹲点，不果。他又跑去大楼事务所，鬼鬼祟祟险些被当作盗取商业机密的间谍。

开始履行计划C，一彩给自己哥哥打了个电话。

不久那边便接听了，燐音先是问了好，然后又大笑几声说什么事？

一彩忙问：“哥哥现在在哪里？”

“咱在大堂…”

“我现在过去！”

还没等燐音说出那句你别来找我，自己的弟弟就红红火火地跑来大堂，从后面给自己兄长来一个飞扑。燐音掐掉电话一个闪避，无奈地看着一彩说：“所以说不要做这种事情，你就不会好好打招呼吗？”

“因为我想要吓唬哥哥。” 

“你还早了一百年呢。” 

一彩看着他，不由自主想起昨晚那粘腻的梦，脸噌一声红了。燐音见他好像吃鱼卡了刺般，脸又红得不寻常，便问：“你这是怎么了？”

一彩满脑子是昨夜自己身下的哥哥，平日里吊儿郎当的声音沙哑着唤自己，一声又一声，不时又混着轻轻的喘息。昨晚的他是如何对待哥哥的？他分开那双腿，亲吻燐音大腿根暗色的沉淀，双手紧紧握着兄长的腰。

在情欲的浪潮中哥哥被顶弄得流出眼泪来，一双蓝色的眼像那写真女郎般勾人，一彩暗道兄长甚至不需要摆弄出任何取悦男人的姿势，只要给自己一个眼神、只要一个动作、只要他一句话。一彩马上就像离了水的鱼，渴求着他的哥哥，渴求着燐音那双似海的眼睛。

真是怪异的青春期。

一彩要烧坏了，脑里情报处理器轰隆隆地被哥哥炸了个干净，他大吼着说：

“我昨晚做了关于哥哥的梦！！”

“等…” 

燐音意识到不对劲了，正要阻止眼前这只小怪兽继续说下去。

“我今早梦遗了哥哥！！”

“哈啊？”

这下好了，一彩的嗓门直达ES大楼最顶层，他听见头顶上传来自家副所长和隔壁那位皇帝的声音。

“你们两个马上上来给我们解释！”

两高层可没这么大嗓门，用大声公直接下达指令，燐音见眼前的弟弟像是成功猎了熊一样兴奋，狠狠叹了口气，他还来不及去处理过大的信息。只好先安抚兴奋过度的一彩说：“你的问题等会再说…”

“我喜欢哥哥！” 

“是，我知道。好……” 燐音这才回过头来说：“什……”

副所长见他俩一动不动，也不管了，大声公夹在腋下，撸起袖子就往大堂来。

“我喜欢哥哥。” 一彩又重复了一遍，这次不毛毛躁躁了，反而带了点坚定。

燐音不语。

“我昨晚梦见了，关于我和哥哥的梦。我今天问了蓝良为什么我会这样子，他说这是青春期必经的事情。这叫春梦，是我心底欲望的折射，我今早梦遗了。哥哥，我不知道这是什么，但是我觉得那个梦里的人是哥哥真是太好了……”

一彩继续说：“我半夜会很饿，身体的骨头也会很疼，蓝良说这也是青春期。哥哥的青春期也会这样吗？我昨晚梦见哥哥之后就觉得心里有种很奇怪的感觉，黏黏糊糊的，只要一想起那个梦，哥哥和我…” 

比他要矮几厘米的男孩抬头来，眼睛里是闪闪的星星，咬着唇，颤抖中不知是害怕还是快乐。一彩望进燐音的眼睛，两人同色的眼睛，说：

“我想起那个梦就觉得胸口好难受，我不知道这是不是正确的，我问了蓝良为什么会这么难受。他告诉我这是喜欢，喜欢哥哥才会这样子。我想起那个梦就好像不是我自己了，哥哥……我喜欢哥哥。”

一彩最后一句字字击中燐音，他垂下头来说：“一彩……”

他话还没说完，耳旁就响起滋滋的电流声，两位高层各拿一个大声公站他们身后说：

“不要胡闹了，现在！马上！跟我们上楼！”

兄弟俩被吓得一激灵，一彩没等到哥哥的回复有些气馁，像只被抛弃的红毛狗狗。

燐音招呼了两位高层，让他们先上楼去，等两人走远了他揉揉小狗的头说：

“笨一彩。想跳过追我这环可不行。”

“哥哥？” 

“笨死了，哥哥的意思是…”

燐音一双眼弯弯，笑起来比那女郎要好看多了，一彩望着他心里涌过一股甜蜜的暖流，不知怎的更奠定了眼前的兄长就是自己喜欢的人。

“来追我吧一彩。” 

一彩仿佛看见了星星。

fin


End file.
